ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Drones
room]] Drones are AI controlled units which can do a variety of jobs and actions. To launch/create a drone you need: * The Drone Control System (free random drone schematic when bought from a store) * A Drone Schematic (can be received as loot or bought at a store) * A single Drone Part is used * Enough Power for the Drone Schematic (1-4 bars) Every time a drone is turned online, it uses one drone part if it is not deployed already. In battle, if a deployed drone is turned offline, either by you or by damage to the system, it will stop functioning and remain floating in space, or it will stop where it is onboard any ship. Turning the drones back on will not use another drone part. Drones can be destroyed – drones on ships (such as a Boarding Drones) can be destroyed by enemy crew, and drones circling ships (such as Anti-Ship Drones) can be destroyed by stray weapons fire. Destroying a drone will turn it “offline”, and another drone part will be required to deploy it again. It is posible to tell whether a drone is deployed or not by looking to see if it has an icon below it in your drones bar. When jumping from beacon to beacon, drones in space and in the enemy ship will be lost. The Drone Recovery Arm augmentation returns a Drone Part for any friendly drones left in space at jump-time. Drones inside of your ship will remain where they are, so deploying an anti-personnel or system repair drone at a new beacon will not cost another drone part, it will instead re-activate the existing drone. Enemy Boarding Drones will also remain where they are, but will be forever offline. Until destroyed, your crew will attack the offline drone before repairing anything in that room. Attack and Defence drones can be destoyed by any lethal weapon or object in the way, though it is impossible to intentionally target them. Friendly drones will be repaired when in an online Drone Control System room. Drone Table Drone Schematics Among the many drones you can have there are: Anti-Ship Drone Mark I * Powerful drone that continually attacks the enemy ship (shoots lasers). * Speed: 15 * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 Anti-Ship Drone Mark II * More Powerful attack (shoots lasers). * Speed: 28 * Energy req: 4 * Cost: 100 Anti-Ship Ion Drone Mark IEdit *Slow moving drone that repeatedly attacks the enemy ship with ion blasts. *Speed: (slower than the regular Anti-Ship Mk I) *Energy Req: 2 *Cost: 50 *Cut content that never made the game but can be found by exploring the editor. Can only be acquired via cheating. *Likely unusable for Blue options though more likely usable than the Rebel Flagship's special drone varients. Anti-Ship Missile Drone Mark IEdit *Slow moving drone that repeatedly attacks the enemy ship with mini missiles. *Speed: (slower than the regular Anti-Ship Mk I) *Energy Req: 2 *Cost: 50 *Cut content that never made the game but can be found by exploring the editor. Can only be acquired via cheating. *Likely unusable for Blue options though more likely usable than the Rebel Flagship's special drone varients. Hull Repair Drone * Friendly drone that repairs your hull 3-5 points per Drone Part, then is destroyed. ** Drone Recovery Arm doesn't return a Drone Part when Hull Repair Drone is destroyed. If the ship makes an FTL jump before the Hull Repair Drone is destroyed, some hull repair may be gained and the Drone Recovery Arm will recover a Drone Part. * Particularly helpful for fighting the rebel flagship, as you may not be able to jump to a repair station between stages. You can simply keep the repair drone schmatic in storage during the fight, freeing up space for more useful drones, and equip it only to perform repairs between stages. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 100 Beam Drone MK 1 * Uses the small beam weapon to continually attack the enemy ship. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 * Range: 20 (1-2 tiles) Boarding Drone * Boards enemy ships and wreaks havoc. Awesome. *Has 150 health ** Creates a hull breach while boarding. ** Is blocked by the Zoltan Shield, preventing boarding and does not affect it. ** Defense Drones can shoot Boarding Drones down to prevent boarding. * Powering down a Boarding Drone mid-flight will cause it to lose fire and miss its target, drifting away into space. * Energy Req: 3 * Cost: 70 Boarding Drone * Rebel Flagship's special boarding drone. Differences are: ** Not recognized as an option in the Giant Space Spiders event, likely all other Blue options as well ** Can only be acquired from shops. ** Requires 2 power instead of 3 * Boards enemy ships and wreaks havoc. Awesome. *Has 150 health ** Creates a hull breach while boarding. ** Is blocked by the Zoltan Shield, preventing boarding and does not affect it. ** Defense Drones can shoot Boarding Drones down to prevent boarding. * Powering down a Boarding Drone mid-flight will cause it to lose fire and miss its target, drifting away into space. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 70 Defense Drone Mark I * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, and asteroids. * Cooldown: 1 second * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 Note: Defence Drones can miss targets. Defense Drone Mark II * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, asteroids, and lasers. * Cooldown: 0.75 seconds * Energy Req: 4 * Cost: 75 Note: Defence Drones can miss targets. Defense Drone Mark II * Rebel Flagship's special version of this drone. Differences: ** Only acquirable from shops. Or enemy ship offers during combat to end fight. ** Likely unusable during Blue options. ** Requires 2 power instead of 4. * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, asteroids, and lasers. * Cooldown: 0.75 seconds * Energy Req: 4 * Cost: 75 Note: Defence Drones can miss targets. Anti-Personnel Drone * Attacks Hostile Boarding Crews. ** Has 150 health, and will self-repair slowly inside Drone Control room. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 60 System Repair Drone * Repairs damaged systems. ** Gives System and Sub-System rooms priority, repairing rooms in the order that they were damaged. ** Has 25 health and is repaired in the Drone Control room. ** Does not suffocate, making it useful for repairing breaches or rooms that have no oxygen. * Energy Req: 1 * Cost: 30 Category:Systems